The present invention relates to closing devices in plastic material, which are used in many industries for closing, respectively opening various containers with a hollow body, or in which circulate fluids which have to be distributed, either directly or via applicator accessories.
The invention applies more particularly but not exclusively to those closing devices which are displaced in an axial direction of the body supporting them and allowing the distribution of a fluid also in an axial direction of the body.